


Just Another Hunt

by Labstell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labstell/pseuds/Labstell
Summary: Sam and Dean are in town to find out why a young girl was found dead with her throat ripped up and her heart missing.  They meet another hunter, who is in town for the same reason.  They decide to work the case together.





	Just Another Hunt

JUST ANOTHER HUNT

Sam  
Dean  
Lori

Ellicotville, Indiana

 

Lori has driven all day and she’s tired enough to pull into the first motel she sees once she crosses into the town proper. Hell, it’s probably the only motel in this rinky dink town. Dusk is starting to stain the sky with reds, and golds, and blues. She figures she’ll get a room; get some food and set up her plan for tomorrow. 

Lori is a hunter. Not a hunter of animals. A hunter of monsters. Yes, monsters are real. And they are almost always deadly. This hunt started with a routine check of the internet for weird happenings. A woman was found nearby with a chunk of her neck missing. While that surely killed her, the damage done to her upper torso and her missing heart surely helped. Classic werewolf signs. Tonight she will try to find out whether any other similar deaths have happened near here. She’ll read the newspaper accounts and locate the next of kin and any witnesses so she can interview them. She’ll need to find out where the werewolves have made their nest. Werewolves almost always stay in packs. She’ll need to locate the them and make a plan of attack. It’s not so easy to take out an entire pack of werewolves, but it’s not impossible. She’s done it before. 

She books a room for two nights, and requests a room in the back, where she isn’t visible from the road. Such as it is. She’s probably safe enough in this small a town, but it never hurts to be cautious. She drives around to the row of rooms in the back and comes upon a black Impala. She can tell it’s an older model, and it is in great condition. The trunk of the Impala slams shut and she sees two men standing there. They notice her and watch her drive by to the very end room and park. When she gets out of the car, one of them is still watching her. He gives her a smile and nods his head at her. She doesn’t respond, just turns away and carries her bags into the motel room. 

The room is about what she expected, and better than some she’s stayed in. The furnishings are by no means new, but they are clean and so is the bathroom. Not bad. First a shower, then food. She has snacks and such, car food she calls them, but she’s looking for something a little more substantial for her only real meal of the day. When she exits her room, she notes that the Impala is still parked. According to the desk clerk, there is a diner, a bar, and a small grocery about a mile away.

The diner is closed. Typical for a small town. They always seem to roll up the sidewalks around 9 pm or so. The bar is open, of course, and so is the little grocery. She parks in the lot behind the bar and walks across the street to the grocery. She picks up a few items: bottled water, because the water will always taste different from place to place, some protein bars, and some fruit. She puts the groceries in the trunk of her car, out of sight, and enters the bar through the back door. 

It’s dark, with a light over the pool table, lights behind the bar, and a few on the walls. Its Wednesday, so the place isn’t very crowded, but then how many people live in this town anyway? There’s room at the bar, but she’s brought her laptop so she sets up on an empty table. The locals look at her a little sideways, wary of someone new. But then they dismiss her as harmless. The waitress comes over to her table. 

“Hi honey. Welcome to Ellicotsville!. What can I get you?”

Lori smiles back at her. “Do you have bar food?”

“Sure do, honey. Hamburg’s, chicken wings, nachos, stuff like that.”

“Ok, then I’ll take a cheeseburger with ketchup and dill pickles and a draft beer. Pick a good one.”

The waitress turns away, yelling her order to the bartender. Lori boots up her laptop, hooks to the local WIFI with the password graciously provided on the advertisement propped on the table. Her beer is delivered right away, and her burger not too long after. Lori digs in and starts scanning the internet to learn more about the town, and areas around the town where the werewolves might be hiding. She’s learned to be watchful of her surroundings, so when the door opens again she looks up to see the two men from her hotel. One is tall and has longish hair. He’s carrying a laptop bag over his shoulder. The other one is a little shorter, and has short hair. The men seem to notice her right away and the shorter one makes directly for her table. 

“Hi.” He gives her a flashing smile. “You’re staying at the same hotel we are. I’m Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam.”

His eyes, she thinks. His eyes are the greenest green she’s every seen. And that sassy smile. Her heart does a flip flop. But maybe it’s her loins. It’s been awhile since she had that kind of company. 

“Hi.” Lori responds. “It wasn’t intentional. I think that’s the only hotel in town.”

Sam chuckles “And it’s not half bad either. We’ve been in a lot worse.” 

Lori turns her attention to him. His hair is wonderful, longish and frames his face just right. He’s got a nice smile, friendly and she smiles back at him. And he’s so tall. She’s always liked tall guys. “Me too. Plenty of times.” she says

Dean pulls out a chair and sits, leaning across the table to check out her food as Sam heads toward the bar. 

“How is it?” he gestures at her plate. 

“Not bad,.” she replies. “I think you’d be safe eating one”

Sam comes back to the table carrying two draft beers. He sets them on the table but doesn’t sit, and smiles at Lori. The smile lights up his face. 

“Do you want to be alone? Dean never asked if you wanted company.” He smiles at her and it transforms his face. 

“Sure, sit with me.” Lori gestures toward the chairs. 

 

The waitress appears and smiles at Dean. “What can I do for you handsome?” Lori notes she has two more buttons undone on her blouse then she did when serving her, showing off impressive cleavage. Of course, Dean checks them out for a bit, gives the waitress a smile and orders for himself and Sam. The waitress gives him a wink and sways her hips as she walks away. Dean watches, and makes a small sound of appreciation. 

“Think those boobs will get her a bigger tip?” she asks Dean. 

Dean laughs out loud and gives Lori an up and down look. “Yours are pretty nice as well, but she’s gonna bring me food.”

A flirt, Lori thinks. A dangerous flirt. 

“What brings you to a Podunk town like this one?” Sam asks. 

She gives him her standard answer. “I’m writing a book on strange things that happen in small towns. People expect bad things to happen in a big city. In a small town people expect it to be safe, to not have the same problems as a city. Especially things like murder, or disappearances. It gives me a chance to travel the country, and hopefully get enough material for a book or two. What’s your story?”

“So then you know about the woman who was murdered recently?” Sam asks.

“Yes.” Lori responds. “I routinely check out articles about stuff like that. It was a pretty gruesome murder for such a small town.”

Dean leans in towards Lori again. “We’re from the United States Park Service. Part of the President’s new initiative is to build up small towns by finding new places suitable for a national park. Our agency has been looking at the area around here. There is plenty of unused land, that can be brought fairly cheep. We could build a park that has a man made lake, as well as hiking trails and camping. Something like that would generate income for the locals.”

“Which would all go to hell if word gets around about the murder.” Sam says. “have you talked with anyone yet?”

“Not yet” Lori replied. “I thought I would talk to the next of kin, maybe some of the locals. I want to do some research into the town history as well.” 

“Sounds like stuff we would do too. Maybe we could work together.” Dean gave her his big smile again. “No sense of us both doing the same work. We can split up, and then meet here tomorrow night and compare notes.”

Lori looked at Sam. Lori knew why Dean was being so nice to her. A girl could take only so many leering smiles. “What do you think, Sam? You won’t hurt my feelings if you don’t like Deans idea. I’m a big girl. I can understand why you wouldn’t want to work together. Especially since your affiliated with the government. I tell you what. I’ll go to the ladies room, and you guys can talk it over.” 

They both watched Lori walk away, Dean watching a little longer than Sam. 

“Dude, you can not tap that.” Sam said. 

“Why not?” Dean replied “If she’s willing, then I’m willing. That’s all I’m saying.”

“What do we tell her when we need to actually hunt whatever this is?” Sam replied. 

“We’ll just tell her we’re done with our research and are leaving town. We can hole up at the next town down the line to make sure she’s gone. Or we can go out at night and search the woods ourselves. She only doing research. How long is that gonna take for a little town like this?”

Sam looked at Dean with a slight frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Then he sighed. “Ok, I’m in. But we need to be really careful so she doesn’t guess what’s really going on. “

Dean clapped Sam on the back. “Great! I knew I could count on you Sammy.”

 

 

 

Chapter 2

Dean wanted to talk to the next of kin, and the local police and had asked Lori to go with him. “Some people are more at ease with a woman than they are with a guy. Sam can start the research. He’s good at that. “

Lori looked at Sam, who was looking at his brother with slight exasperated look on his face. “I do like research. I’m ok with doing that.”

Lori turned back to Dean. “Ok, lets go.”

They headed towards the Impala, while Sam took off walking down the street. With a town this small, he could hit the library and perhaps a historical society pretty easily. When Lori got close to the car, she walked around it slowly, checking out the gleaming paint, the shinning chrome. It looked brand new, without a scratch or ding. Dean was silent, standing back from the car, letting her take her time. When Lori finally turned to him, she smiled and said “Wow. Awesome car, Dean. It’s beautiful” 

Dean preened with pleasure at her praise. “Thanks. It use to be my Dad’s car, When I got to an age, where I needed something to drive, he gave it to me. I take good care of Baby.” They got in the front seat, and Dean started the car. 

Lori smiled. “The car has a name?”

“Damn straight.” Dean gave her a wink. 

Lori looked down at her notes. “Our first stop is the victims parents Glen and Margaret Richardson. They live a little ways out of town.”

As they pulled up to the house, Lori noted that it was older, but well maintained, with flower gardens and trees. They walked up to the door together, and gave their spiel to the middle aged woman who answered. 

“Thank you for agreeing to see us ma’am. We’re very sorry for your loss, Mrs Richardson. We only have a few questions. It won’t take long.”

As Dean and Lori sat together on a couch in the living room, Mrs Richardson asked if they wanted anything.

“No Ma‘am. We don’t want to take up too much of your time.” Dean said. “Did your daughter go into the woods frequently?”

“Oh yes” Mrs Richardson replied. “She works…worked at a shop on the other side of town. There is a path of sorts that goes from that side to this side. On nice days she would jog through the woods home from work.”

Lori leaned toward the woman. “Then the woods aren’t that big?”

“Big enough, but not for someone who was born here and was used to them.”

“Can you tell us a little about your daughter, Ma’am?” Dean asked. 

The lady took a hitching breath. ‘She just graduated high school. She was looking to go to college at the University of Indiana. Working at the shop was just a way to get some spending money before college started.”

“Did she have friends, a boyfriend?” Lori asked. 

“Friends from high school” the mother said. “No boyfriend. She’s not a girl that would run around partying and such.” 

“This is a great town.” Lori said. “With the woods around, do you have any trouble with wildlife?”

Mrs Robinson shook her head. “Not really. The woods are a good size, but not enough to keep large animals like a bear fed. There are some deer, and raccoons and such.”

Lori looked at Dean and they both stood. 

“Thank you very much for talking with us Mrs Robinson. “

Back in the car, Dean turned toward Lori. 

“I’d like to stop at the police station to see what info I can get from them. I’d also like to look at the autopsy report, if they did one.”

“Sounds fine to me What about talking with the people she works with?.” Lori said. 

“Good idea. Sometimes that gives you a different perspective than what the parents know” 

“Ok then.” Lori smiled at Dean. “Why don’t you drop me off at the library and I’ll try to hook up with Sam. Maybe he can use some help. We can take a run over to the girls work when you get done.”

 

Lori found Sam at the library searching through archived newspapers. He was so engrossed that he didn’t hear Lori come up beside him. She took the opportunity to look at him up close. She knew he was tall. He had nice large hands, and long fingers that flew over the keyboard. His long hair fell into his eyes and he moved it back behind his ear, when he noticed she was there. 

Lori smiled at him. “Hi. How’s the research going?”

Sam leaned back in the small chair and stretched. “Pretty good actually. Ellicottville was founded in the 1700’s after several families came here to farm. They continued to grow until around 1970. The families weren’t coming in anymore, and the farm land was pretty used up. Children were moving to bigger towns. Classic tale. I didn’t find any other injuries or deaths like this one. I did check an updated map of the town they had here. Lots of empty houses and barns, a couple of them right on the edge of the woods. Could be an animal picked something like that to hole up in. If it was a wolf, the townspeople might not see it if it came out of hiding only after dark”

“Dean and I talked to the dead girls mother. She walked through the woods every day after work. She was a runner, and sometimes she jogged home that way. Apparently the woods aren’t very big, and Mom says they don’t really have trouble with animals larger than deer.”

Sam thought for a moment. “This might be an isolated incident. I’d like to check out the area where they found the girl. Where did Dean go?”

“He went to the police station. He wanted to talk with the officers and see if they did an autopsy.”

“Depending on what the cops tell Dean, perhaps we can report that this was an isolated incident.” Sam shut off the computer and lifted his tall body up off the chair. He held out his hand to Lori. “What do you say we go back to the bar to write up our notes and wait for Dean?”

Lori took his hand and let Sam help her up. Beautiful, deep, soulful eyes, she thought. 

“Sounds great, Sam. I wouldn‘t mind checking out the empty houses near the woods. If I can get some pictures, they would go great with my story.”

* * * * * 

Sam and Lori worked companionable together at a table in the bar. They didn’t notice Dean walk in, and stop to look at them inside the door. They’re sitting pretty close together. he thought. Sam’s giving her the look and she’s playing right into it. Gonna have to have a talk with that boy.

“Hi guys” Dean spoke loudly as he approached the table. Lori gave a little jump and leaned back in her chair. Sam called to the bartender to bring a beer for Dean, who sat next to Lori.

“Were the local police cooperative?” Lori asked him. 

“Yeah, it went fine. But then I have a lot of charm.” Dean gave her one of his best smiles. “They confirmed that the vic traveled that trail almost every day, alone. No witnesses and no one has seen any large or strange animals. Her mother reported her missing when she didn’t come home after work and wasn’t answering her cell phone. That trail was the first place the cops looked. They followed a blood trail off the path aways and found her there, already dead. They searched the woods, but didn’t find anything out of the ordinary.”

Sam opened up a map of the town onto the table. 

“The woods are on the west end of the town. Mrs Robinson is right, they aren’t very big. They are the only substantial wooded area for a good long way. There has to be some animal life there.”

Dean was quiet as he looked at the map thoughtfully.

“Here is where the Robinson’s live. Just a little way west is a small parking area. We can go in there and then double back around the area where she was found, maybe take the trail back to the road.” Sam looked at Dean. “Lori wanted to check out the abandoned structures that are north west of the parking lot.”

Sam looked up from the map. “let’s get back to the motel to change and pick up a few supplies.”

Sam stood up and began packing his laptop away. Dean was shrugging on his coat and turning toward the door with Lori spoke. 

“I’m in. Give me 10 minutes at the hotel and I’ll be ready to go.”

Dean spun around. “What?! You’re not going.”

Lori’s face darkened and she walked up close to Dean.

“And why not Mr Macho? Some archaic idea about how women are fragile things that should just sit around looking pretty? Afraid I’ll get hurt or something?”

Dean glared down at her. “Or something! “ Dean took her hands in his and locked his gaze on her. Softly, he said “I don’t want you to get hurt. I’d like to spend some more time with you.”

Lori looked at his soft gaze. His sparkling green eyes. His slightly parted lips. She took a deep breath and let her anger leave her, and looked at Sam. Though he hadn’t said anything, he had the same expression on his face as his brother.

“Damn, damn, damn” Lori thought for a minute, the looked at the brothers. 

“How about I check out the abandoned houses, while you guys are traipsing through the woods. We can meet back at the parking area. We can keep in contact over our cell phones. I probably won’t be gone long”

Dean and Sam exchange looks over Lori’s head. Lori looks from one to the other. “Have you guys always had this telepathy going on ?”

Dean palms the side of Lori’s face. “Ok, I’ll go along with it. But if anything at all happens, you call me or Sam.”

Lori smiled at them. “Great. Let’s go”

 

When Lori comes out of her hotel room, Sam and Dean are already at the Impala and digging around in the trunk. Sam takes out a couple of long knives and gives one to Dean. Dean checks the pistol in his hand and gives it to Sam. He shuts the trunk before Lori gets close enough to look inside.

“So, do you have any kind of protection?” Sam asks. 

Lori sets her back pack down on the trunk of the Impala. She pulls out her pistol and hands it to Sam. 

“Yes, I’ve had extensive training. I”ll load it before I go into the houses. I also have a knife. My cell phone is fully charged. I have my camera, a flashlight, a first aid kit and some water.”

Sam checks out the gun and hands it to Dean, who also checks it out and nods. 

“Nice piece.” he say. “it’s a good size for you. What’s your extensive training?”

“My Dad was an army guy. Special Ops. Taught me everything I know. Do I need to show you before we can go?”

Dean gave her his best stern face. “If you see anything weird, or that makes you nervous, you get out and you call us.”

Lori climbed into the back seat of the Impala. 

“Yes sir!”

 

At the parking area, Sam takes out the map again, and lays it on the hood of the Impala.

“ Here’s where we are” he says putting his finger on the map. “We’re gonna go into the woods over there. We’ll plan on walking until we reach the other side of the wooded area. On the way back we’ll split up and each of us take one side of the trail, and make our way back here.” 

Lori ducks under his arm and puts her finger on the map.

“I’m gonna jog down the side of this road until I get to the first abandoned house. I’m particularly looking for an old barn, so I might go on to the second house if I don’t like what I see at the first place. I’ll contact you if I do that; and I’ll contact you again when I’m leaving to come back here.”

Sam looks at Dean, who gives a slight nod. 

“Ok, then. Lets go.”

CHAPTER 3

Lori had every intention of checking out the abandoned houses. As a experienced hunter, she knew that empty houses or barns were a good place for werewolves to hole up in. Since the woods weren’t large enough for a cave, or other sheltering place, she anticipated some action. Or maybe this was just an isolated incident, and they have already moved on.

As she came up to the first place, she stopped to catch her breath and look around. A good sized farm house with 3 stories, and probably a basement . The barn had completely fallen in on itself, so there was no way to find shelter there. Dusk was just starting to turn things darker. She decided to approach the house on the side facing her direction since there was plenty of bushes and growth to shelter her from being seen. Ducking from one bush and tree to another, she was sure she hadn’t been seen. There was no movement in the areas around the house that she could see. 

As she got closer, she saw that the back of the house was really close to the woods. It was a good place for someone to move between the house and the woods without being seen. The woods would be dark enough so that the werewolves wouldn’t be seen while they were hunting. 

After 15 minutes of watching the back of the house, there was no movement that Lori could see. She decided to leave the shelter of the bushes and look through a window to the inside of the house. She counted in her head: 1.….2...3! And took off running. She flattened herself up against the house, but she hadn’t seen anything while she was running. She moved to the window and peeked in. The house didn’t look lived in at all. There were holes in the floor that confirmed there was indeed a basement. There was no furniture that she could see. She moved slowly around to the back of the house, peeking around the corner. Again she saw no evidence of habitation. Weeds covered the back step and vines grew up around the door frame. It was obvious that no one had opened the door in quite a while. Lori went around the other side of the house to the front, seeing nothing. She swore under her breath when he footsteps made the front porch squeal. Nothing happened, no one came. Still being cautious, she began searching the house. 

A half hour later, Lori was back in the living room. The house was indeed empty. She took several photos of the rooms and the outside of the house, just in case the boys asked to see them. She decided to check out the other abandoned house, which was only about a mile from here and then make her way back to the car. She dialed Dean. 

“Hi honey.” he answered. “Lonely over there all by yourself?” Lori smiled to herself. Even over the phone he sounded sexy. 

“I’m doing fine, Dean. I’ve just finished looking around the first house. I’m going to take a look at the other place and then head back towards the car.”

“Ok baby. Sam and I have made it through the woods using the path and are on the other side. We’re going to split up and make our way back to the car through the woods proper. See ya soon. And be careful.”

“You too Dean. See you soon.” Lori started jogging.

She went through the same routine at this place. Worked her way closer through the brush, and just observed the house for awhile. This place had a barn that was still intact. She moved around the house slowly, checking inside through each window, checking the outside area as well. By the time she made it around to the front of the house, she had decided that this place was as empty as the first. 

Again she made her way through the house, one room and one floor at a time. She hesitated at the basement door, as the basement would make a decent hiding place if anyone was here and just waiting for her to leave. She threw open the basement door and quickly made it down several steps until she could see into the basement. It was empty, with lots of cobwebs. No one had been down here in a long time. 

Outside she again decided to observe the barn awhile before she went in, just in case. She assumed Sam and Dean were still in the woods since she hadn’t heard from them. Checking her watch, she saw she had been checking out these houses for 3 hours. She decided to call the boys to let them know her status. Maybe they would be done before her and could come pick her up.

But Dean’s phone just kept ringing and moving to voicemail. After a couple of tries, she left a message and tried Sam’s phone. Her call again went unanswered, and she left a message there. Now she was worried. Should she start back to the car? Maybe if she went through the woods, she would come across them. It would be a shorter way to get back to the car. If they weren’t there when she got there, she could decide her next move then. 

Just as she was about to move outside when she saw a light coming out of the woods, and people talking. 

“Got a good catch in this here place, ain’t so?” 

“Good place Jeffrey.” the voice agreed. “But we’ll need to move on after tonight. Once someone finds these two, the cops will be out in these woods in full force.”

“Let’s get the party started then. I’m hungry.”

“Right there with you.” Jeffrey said. “But I get the taller one. The tall ones gots bigger hearts.”

 

I can do this, Lori thought. She texted both Sam and Dean, telling them what she had seen. She hoped they would get the message and come on the run, just in case. She quickly exited the house and ran to the bushes on the opposite side of the house from the barn. From under cover of the bushes, she could now see lights shining from the barn, but no people standing about. She ran from the bushes into the cover of the woods and began making her way to the back of the barn. 

When she turned the corner on the barn she smiled. There was a conveyor belt contraption that Lori knew the farmer used as an easy way to get hay up into the top of the barn for storage. She could walk up the conveyor and watch the werewolves from above. Only the side door of the barn was open, so she should be able to climb up without any of the monsters seeing her. She hoisted herself up to the first space on the conveyor, which let out a squeal. 

“Son of a bitch.” Lori said under her breath. She stood still, straining to hear if anyone was coming.

“Jeffrey, leave those guys alone. You know we have to wait for the Boss.”

“Well I’m hungry.” the werewolf pouted. “Playing with them will take my mind off it.” 

“The Boss should be here soon. Be patient.”

Lori stepped carefully from the conveyor up into the barn loft. There are old hay bales scattered around so she has plenty of places to hide. She made her way to where she can see into the lower part of the barn and catches her breath. Dean and Sam are tied to two of the barns support beams. Their hands are tied around the back of the pole, with rope tied around their middles and ankles. If she can approach the guys from the back and not get caught, she can cut the ropes on the boys and the three of them can take out this pack. Hopefully these dimwit werewolves have tied their hands with rope, and not something that she wont be able to cut through with her knife. She hears a loud engine and the slamming of a door. 

“Boss is here!” the hungry wolf’s face lights up, and he runs towards the door. 

“Slow down nitwit.” Jeffrey says. “You don’t wanna rush out there and piss him off.”

Lori watches the wolves leave the barn, and she hears them talking. She looks down from the loft trying to judge the distance, and whether she can jump and not break a leg. If that happens, they are all dead. 

“Fuck it.” she says to herself, lowering herself down far enough that she can hanging on to the floor of the loft and wrap her legs around the lofts support beam. The beam is old and wearing. She can’t slide down without getting splinters all over her hands. She turns her head and looks at the ground, then at the boys. Both Sam and Dean are watching her. 

“Easy does it, baby.” Dean whispers. “But hurry.”

Lori looks towards the barn door. She can’t hear the wolves talking anymore. Maybe they moved away from the barn. She takes a deep breath, and counts to herself. “1.…2.…3!” She pushes herself away from the pole, and falls, doing a tuck and roll when she hits the ground. In a flash she’s up off the floor and crouching behind Dean.

“Dean, are you alright?” Lori takes out her knife and begins cutting the ropes on Deans hands. The rope is old and falls apart quickly. 

“ Yeah, I’m good. Remind me to give you a big kiss later.” Dean says. “Hurry and get this stuff off me.”

“Well, look at this boys.” the voice belongs to a large heavily muscled man. “Looks like there will be dessert tonight!”

Lori steps out from behind Dean. “I’m not anyone’s dessert creep. In fact, I don’t think you’re even going to get your supper. The only thing you’ll be getting is dead.”

The large man laughs. “Oh really! You little thing thinks you can take me down? I don’t think so. I am so going to enjoy eating you.”

Dean shakes off the ropes around him and steps away from the barns beam. “I’m going to kill you anyway, but if you even touch her, I’m going to kill you real painfully.”

Jeffrey howls and runs towards Lori and Dean, sharp teeth and claws ready. Dean moves towards him, in a fighting stance, drawing him away from where Lori is busy cutting Sam’s ropes. Before she can get him free, the other werewolf is on them, his claws flashing through the air towards Lori. She ducks and does a scissor kick into the wolf’s balls. Screaming in pain the wolf starts to do down to the floor. Lori moves around him and neatly slices off his head before he hits the ground. 

The big werewolf howls in anger and starts towards Sam and Lori. “Dean!” Sam cries. Looking over, Dean sees their plight. He turns back towards the wolf he’s been fighting. 

“Can’t play anymore buddy.” he says, and delivers a hit to the wolf’s jaw and then to the wolf’s stomach. As the wolf moves to clutch the wound, Dean brings his knife down on the wolfs neck and severs it. The big werewolf howls again and starts toward Dean, claws and teeth ready. 

Lori jumps over the dead wolf and moves behind Sam, cutting the ropes that bind his body. Once Sam is free, he takes Lori’s face between his big hands and gives her a quick kiss. 

“Hey bro!” Dean yells. “A little help here if your done smooching.”

Seeing the three hunters standing before him, knives at the ready, the large wolf starts to back away.

“He’s going to run!” Lori shouts. 

And run he does, turning quickly and running out the door of the barn. “I’ve got it.” Sam says, running out the door, Dean and Lori running after him. They see Sam jump into a flying tackle, taking the wolf down kicking up a cloud of dirt and dust. Dean catches up first, and sees Sam on the wolfs back, holding him down. 

“Can’t hold him much longer, Dean.” The muscles in Sam’s arm stand out, and its clear he is using all his strength to hold the wolf down. 

“I got it Sammy.” Dean says, and brings his knife down again and again over the wolfs neck, until the head falls away. 

 

CHAPTER 4

Sam, Lori and Dean sit themselves at a table in the bar. Dean checks his surroundings, as always, noting the door to the kitchen, and that there is a rear entrance/exit. He scans the crowd, but he doesn’t see anyone that makes him think they will be trouble. He turns around when the waitress appears at their table. Her eyes flit around the table, taking in Lori, and dismissing her, smiling at Sam. When her eyes reach Dean, she falters a second, then recovers. She gives him her best smile and says “What can I get you darling?”

Dean leans towards her. “Hi honey. Don’t you like nice! We’ll take 3 beers and 3 shots of your best whiskey.”

“And a big plate of nachos” Lori says. The waitress doesn’t even look her way, and speaks directly to Dean. 

“Coming right up sugar/”

Lori leans towards Sam. “Do you think she even heard me?”

Sam smiles at her. “Hard to tell. We might have to ask Dean to order them for us.”

Lori laughs. “Does that kind of thing happen all the time?”

Dean takes Lori’s hand and gives her his winning Winchester smile. “It’s a talent.” he says. “Plus, I’m irresistible. But why would I want her, when I have a beautiful woman right here. One who saved our lives. We owe you.”

“He’s right” Sam said. 

“In any case” Dean said “It was good that you were there.”

“Yeah, that drop and roll thing was awesome.” Sam smiled at her. “Were you just winging that?”

Lori laughed. “Kind of. But it worked out well. I figured it was our only chance.”  
Sam put his hand over hers. “The way you took off that wolf’s head….. You’re a hunter.”

Lori looked at them both. “I’m a third generation hunter. It’s kind of a family thing. And I‘m betting you guys do not work for the government.”

“ Well, not officially.” Dean laughs. 

The waitress brings their drinks and hands them around and turns to Dean. 

“So I haven’t seen you here before. Are you new in town or just passing through?”

Lori looks towards Sam and rolls her eyes, and they both start giggling. 

“We’re just here for a few nights.” Dean replies. He lets his eyes wander to her breasts, pushed up high and firm in her skimpy uniform. “But maybe you could do something for me.”

“Anything, honey.” The waitress eyes never leave Dean, and she licks her lips. 

“How about you bring me a bottle of this whisky, and a big plate of nachos.” 

The waitress deflates a little, but smiles and heads off towards the kitchen. 

Three hours later, Dean is deep into conning a pool player. He glances over to where Sammy and Lori are sitting at the table, deep in conversation. He’s confident he could talk Lori into some bedroom action. His charm hardly ever fails. But the more he watches them, he notices the way Sam leans towards her when she talks. He notices how close they are sitting, and how Lori has her hand on Sams arm. He decides against hitting on Lori. At least for tonight. Sam can have first shot, he thinks, I can always get with the waitress. I wonder what her name is? 

“Hey dude! You playing?”

“Oh, my turn?” Dean eyes the table. “how about we make this more interesting. Wanna bet, winner takes all?”

 

Sam watches Lori walk back from the bathroom. His head is spinning just a little, but he’s clear headed enough to notice her lithe body, her pretty face and smile, and her nice boobs. Not too big and not too small. She handled herself well today, and he’s damn proud of her. 

“One more drink, Sam.” Lori sits down beside him and picks up the almost empty whiskey bottle. “Then you can walk me back to the hotel.”

Before Sam can reply, there is shouting coming from the other side of the bar. Well, Dean has probably pissed of the guy he was playing at the pool table. Sure enough, Dean pushes his way through the crown with their waitress in tow. 

“Drink up Lori.” Sam says. “Its time to go.” 

Lori looks from Sam over to Dean and back to Sam. She doesn’t say anything, but she picks up her shot glass and downs the liquid gold it contains. 

Sam grabs her hand and pushes through the crowd to the door. Pool guy is still yelling, trying to convince his friends that he got hustled. When they reach the parking lot, Lori notices Dean right behind them, still dragging the waitress. Sam pulls Lori into a fast trot, and they hurry towards the hotel. By the time they get there, it’s clear that pool guy isn’t going to follow them. Dean tosses the keys to the Impala to Sam. 

“Sorry Sammy. I’m gonna be using the room for awhile. You can bed down in baby, right?” Sam opens his mouth to reply and Dean shoves a wad of cash into his hands. 

“Hang on to this will ya?” he slurs, and pulls the waitress into a kiss, pushing open the hotel door and slamming it behind him. 

Lori doesn’t know what to say. She stares at the closed door for a moment, and then turns to Sam. She opens her mouth, but no words come out when she registers his expression. He’s pissed.

“Sam.” she says softly. She put her hand on his arm and gives a little tug. “you don‘t have to sleep in the car. You can sleep in my room.”

Sam looks at her a moment, and its obvious his thoughts aren’t on her. But he smiles at her and puts his hand over hers as he leads her down the sidewalk. “I don‘t know Lori. You don‘t hardly know me. I could be a psychotic killer or something.”

Lori laughs. “well, thanks for that vision, but I think I’ll be ok. Besides, it’s going to get cold tonight.”

Sam gives her a long look, like he’s considering. Then he smiles. “Ok, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure Sam.” 

They don’t talk on the short walk to Lori’s room. She unlocks the door, and walks in, going to turn on the lamp next to the beds. 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll use the bathroom first. I have an extra tooth brush, I’ll leave it on the sink.” She stops when she sees the panicked look on Sam’s face. ‘What?”

“If there’s an extra blanket, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Nonsense. it’s a king sized bed. Plenty of room for both of us.” Lori smiles at him from the bathroom and closes the door.

Sam sits on the edge of the bed and puts his face in his hands. What the hell will this lead too, he wonders. But then he realizes how fuzzy his brain is, and decides not to worry. He’s exhausted, and drunk. It’s just sleep. 

Lori comes out of the bathroom dressed in a long t-shirt . When she leans over to stuff her dirty clothes into her bag, Sam sees that she’s wearing panties. Purple lacy panties. He quickly gets up and takes his turn in the bathroom. When he comes out, the room is darkened, with only the lamp on the empty side of the bed turned on. Lori is in bed, facing the other way and doesn’t say anything to him. He gets into the bed, sighing at the softness, and falls asleep.

 

Lori wakes out of a sound sleep. She doesn’t move, listening to see why she has woken. It’s still dark outside, so it’s not even dawn yet. She hears Sam’s soft breathing, but nothing else. Then she understands, and realizes she has to pee. She slowly pushes the covers away and climbs out of bed, not wanting to wake Sam. While she’s in the bathroom, she realizes that when she flushes, she’ll probably wake up Sam. But it can’t be helped..

As she opens the door, she see’s that Sam is awake and sitting on the side of the bed. 

“Are you ok, Sam?” she asks quietly. 

“Yeah. Just waiting my turn.” 

They switch places and Lori hurries to get back under the covers and get warm. Sam slides in a minute later and they lay there looking at each other . There is just enough moonlight streaming in the window so that they are covered in light, and shadows. For a time, they just lay there looking at each other. Then Sam brings his hand up and cups Lori’s cheek. He touches her hair, her neck, her shoulder as his hand continues to slide down her arm, over her hip and back up. When he reaches her cheek again, he runs his thumb over her lips. “you’re beautiful.” he sighs. “I really want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?’

Lori doesn’t say anything. She places her hand over his and brings it up to her lips. Softly she kisses each finger tip and the middle of his palm. Then she slips each one into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it before she lets it go. 

Sam gives a low moan, and pulls his hand from her grasp. He wraps his arms around her, and bringing her close, he kisses her. Soft at first, then more and more demanding. His hand reaches behind Lori’s neck, his fingers in her hair. Lori tries to pull him close, to press her body to his. Sam gets the message, leaning into her. His lips move from hers down to her throat and lays little kisses on her neck. “Too many clothes.” Sam whispers. He breaks off his caresses and pulls her t-shirt over her head. His own clothes come off just as quickly. When he looks up Lori is laying naked on the bed looking at him. He has a moment of indecision. He shouldn’t be doing this. It’s not fair to Lori when he knows they are going their separate ways in the morning. And they have to go their separate ways, he thinks, because he doesn’t want to fall in love with her and then lose her. He’s an abomination, and he doesn’t want to get his stain on her. But Lori makes the decision for him, moving close to him and running her hand down his chest, through the soft hair there, making her way downward until she runs her fingers over his cock, teasing him with her soft touches. Sam closes his eyes as he feels her tongue circle around the head of his cock. When she places her mouth over it and takes it as far down her throat as she can, Sam gives up. It’s been so long. He can’t fight this. He brings his hands to Lori’s hair, running his fingers through it, guiding Lori to the speed he likes. He lets her go on, but when she runs her fingers over his balls, and tickles the spot behind them, he stops her. When she looks up at him, he pulls her up and brushes his thumb over her cheek. “You need to stop that, or this is going to end really quickly.” Lori laughs softly, and pulls his lips down to hers. As their tongues dance, Sam runs his other hand over her breast, taking the erect nipple between his thumb and fingers to roll and pinch. A soft ‘oh” comes from Lori and Sam takes that as an invitation to run his tongue around the nipple, to suck and lick and bite. 

Sam guides Lori down to the bed. His lips never leave her nipple, and he bites it softly. Sam moves his mouth to give her other nipple attention, while moving his other hand to cup Lori’s entrance. He feels the heat there, and rubs his finger up her to her clit, running it in circles over the hood. Lori’s hips jump up into his hand and she moans again. He could stay her and play with this forever, but his cock is painfully hard and demands attention. He moves to take Lori’s lips again, not softly, but hard and demanding. Their tongues meet and entwine until their hold breaks and Lori whispers “Sam” her hands touching everywhere she can reach. Sam nibble on her earlobe and whispers. “Let me love you Lori. I want to love you.” 

“God yes.” Lori says. Sam moves her hand to his cock. He knows his cock is on the larger than normal scale. This is the do or die moment. If she thinks it’s too much for her to handle, she’ll stop now. But Lori encloses his dick in her hands, rubbing down and up, swiping the precome that she’s made. Her hands run down his shaft again, caressing his balls. Sam moans at her touch. Lori whispers to him “fuck me Sam. Want to feel you inside me.” Sam takes her lips again with his own, and moves over her. Lori’s hands wander down his back, over his ass, squeezing each cheek/ She gasps as Sam’s hard cock push into her pussy slowly. He’s not sure whether she can take all of his girth and length, but she pushes her hips up into his, silently begging him for more. Sam complies, seating the length of his cock into her hot wetness in one hard push. He can feel her pussy close around him, and he moans again, biting at her neck and shoulder.   
“Move Sam, move.” Lori urges. Sam intends to start slow to move up to speed gradually, but Lori’s meeting his every thrust, with her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him into her. He pushes into her hard, almost pulling out, to pushing his full length into her, hard and fast. Lori keeps pace meeting his thrusts again and again and again breathing heavily, whispering to him. “Sam, so good so good.” “love your big hard cock” and “fuck me Sam” until she starts shaking and calls out to him “Sam!” He feels her pussy contract against his cock as he pushes in again and again and then he erupts inside her, shooting ropes of cum into her wetness. It feels like he will never stop coming, but he does. When he moves off her to collapse by her side, she gives a little whimper, like she doesn’t want his cock to leave her body. She settles for curling up against his side, her head on his chest, his arm around her. She takes his hand and moves it between her legs so he can feel his come leaking out of her. He runs a finger into her pussy, and then brings it to her lips, where she sucks on his finger tasting the essence of herself and him, until it’s clean. Sam leans down to retrieve the covers and pulls them up over them. Then he wraps his arms around her, closes his eyes, and sleeps.

 

CHAPTER 5

 

Lori wakes up when Sam disentangles himself from her. He gets up off the bed and moves into the bathroom. Lori hears the shower come on. “What happens now?” she thinks. She’s had one night stands before, and the next morning is always awkward. But those were just relief, some warmth to hang on to, to dispel the monsters, blood, sweat and loneliness from her head and heart. And it works. Sometimes she stays for breakfast, and her and the guy part amicably. Sometimes the guy books while she’s in the shower. Either way, the sex and the closeness helps her mood, and she doesn’t mind heading to the next job on her own. But this is the Winchesters. SAM Winchester. They are practically famous in the hunter world. She would like nothing better to stay with them for awhile, learn from them, and explore Sam’s body some more. But she won’t throw herself at them. She won’t ask. 

Sam leans his hand on the front wall of the shower and lets the hot water flow over his head. Then he turns around and lets it run down his back. He figures he feels good, kind of. He likes Lori. He likes her a lot. But as much as he does, he knows he can’t be with her. Dean understands him. Dean has been with him through all the trials, the injuries and pain, the sadness. He is an abomination. He knows that there will be more trouble coming their way that will be his fault. It’s hard enough killing whatever monster they’re after and keep an eye on Dean to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. If Dean were to die because of his carelessness or distraction. He would never forgive himself. He wouldn’t survive that. Everyone he loves is in danger. He’s even lost some of them. It’s better if he doesn’t get involved with anyone that way. Not having a relationship; not loving someone like that is better. Sam soaps up his hair and body, and rinses off quickly. He steps out of the shower, grabs a towel and ties it around his waist. He stops to look at himself in the mirror, but he doesn’t look long. He never likes what he sees. 

When he comes out of the bathroom, Lori is sitting cross-legged on the bed, typing on her laptop. She looks up at him, and her hands fall away from the keyboard. Her eyes meet Sam’s, then travel down his chest to the towel barely hanging on to his waist. She pushes the laptop aside, crawls over the bed to where he’s standing. Then she reaches up, wraps her hand around his neck and pulls him down to her level so she can kiss him. Sam leans into the kiss, but breaks it off quickly. 

“I need to get dressed. Dean will be wondering where I am.” 

“Of course” Lori says, but she doesn’t move away from him. She watches him dress quickly, checking his pockets for his wallet and phone. 

 

“ I’m gonna get Dean up and go get some coffee.” Sam moves to the door and looks back at Lori. He doesn’t say anything, just moves through the door and shuts it behind him. 

Lori lays back on the bed, curling up into a ball and pulling the covers up around her. She doesn’t move, but she listens. When she hears the roar of the Impala starting up, when she hears the tires screeching and the sound of the car pulling away, getting softer and softer, she turns her face into the pillow. And she lets the tears fall. 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more adventures of Lori, Sam and Dean


End file.
